the almost dead soul
by soratheraggedhatter
Summary: this m rated for many reasons this also involves a OC person also has team 7 and a few akastki memebers


_I don't own naruto and this is a yaoi story that involes a lot of lemons, I don't want any bad comments if you don't like the story keep that to yourself_

_Also this is story isn't meant to make sense but I might go futher with this story if I ever think of a story line_

I sat in a bed with buries all over my body, well bruises and kiss makers, I was about to get out of bed when I was stopped, I sighed "can't I even get out of bed for a minute" I was pulled back and smashed against something hard "not unless you want me to turn you into a puppet" I sighed and leaned against him "can't you torment that partner of yours, I mean I bet he is more obedient then me" arms wrapped around my chest "but your like a living puppet, also you are starting to get better at listening" I looked down "but my body can't take much more, also im all stinky and I need to take another bath, also I haven't eaten in awhile, I need to eat and drink or I will die" he frowned "again but didn't I just fed you" I blushed "I need actual food, not milk" he sighed "fine but after words, you have to come back" I nodded.

I sat there in the bathroom, looking at how bad my body had got, I sighed and leaned against the wall, I looked over when the door opened, I looked down it was itachi, he walked over and sat next to me, he turned me around and started washing my back "that sasori really is going to kill you if he keeps this up" I moved my fingers "at least I can still move, he hasn't made it so I can't move" he sighed "why do you let this keep going?" i stopped moving my fingers "I can't get him to move on to that damn partner of his, even though my body can't take anymore of that, but I can't get him to understand that" itachi wrapped his arms around my chest "if your body takes anymore damage, it will shut down, you need to stop this" I looked at him, then my body froze when I heard sasori's voice "itachi what are you doing with my puppet?" I swallowed, itachi looked over "deidara has been looking for you, he says that he wants to admit defeat" I sighed when sasori left "you're a horrible person" he patted my head and helped me clean up.

I sat on itachi's bed with a lose t-shirt on, he was nice but scary with those eyes of his, I looked up when the door opened, I looked away when itachi walked in with a tray of food, he set it in front of me, he sat down on the bed, I started eating "pein said that after this you should leave, you were never a part of this group and you are no use around here, since sasori has taken a interest in someone else" I kept eating, I had a feeling that this was going to happen but I was more prepared to be killed and be made into a puppet because that was all I saw in my future but now I had no idea what to do, itachi looked at me "you are what 14, you have some skills, you can survive by yourself right?" I nodded "but I don't have any clothing and well im afraid to go outside because I don't know how it will affect me" he didn't say anything, I finished eating, after I was done, itachi poked me on the forehead with two fingers, i started to get sleepy, I tired to fight against it but it was to strong, I started to fall, but I was caught in someone's arms, I heard itachi's voice "you sure its okay to leave him out there like this?" I heard pein's voice "there is nothing else we can do for him, he is damaged to far also if we put in the right spot someone is bound to pick him up" I passed out after that.

I woke up to a bright light, I put a arm in front of my eyes, it hurt, I wasn't use to such a bright light, I was use to the almost dark of those akatsuki rooms, I heard a women's voice "where did you say you found him again?" I heard a man's voice "just in the forest, covered in brusies and kiss makers all over his body, nothing but that lose t-shirt on, it surprised me to see him just sitting there so peacefully it was like he was under a jutsu" I turned on my side and pulled the covers over my head, I wasn't use to having a bed to myself, it felt werid not to have someone next to me, waiting for me to recover.

I sat up quickly and slapped the hand that was touching me away quickly, I covered my eye when that bright light hit my eyes, I heard a rustle then the room got alittle darker, I put down my arm, I laid back down and pulled the covers over me and turned on my side, I heard a man's voice "well there is something to go by, his eyes aren't use to any brightness, also his body is sensitive, so just give him sometime and he will come to, he is probably confused" I heard a door open, there was silence for a minute then the man's voice again "you can come in, he is partly awake also he is fragile so be careful around him" I heard a boy's voice that sounded around my age "is he going to be alright?" I turned on my side and looked to see a blonde hair boy get his hair messed with, I looked up to see a man with sliver hair, a head band over one eye and a mask over his mouth.

I blinked and pulled the covers up to my chin, the blonde haired boy looked at me, he blinked, then walked over and stood in front of me, then knelt down "he has pretty eyes, but they look so empty, like he is already dead" I reached a hand out from under the covers and touched his face, it was warm and soft, something I wasn't use to, I moved my hand up and felt his hair, it was almost soft but had a roughness to it, the boy put a hand on mine, I moved my hand down to his chin then, guided his face closer to mine, his eyes were so innocent, i wondered if my eyes use to be like that, I pulled his face closer so that it was inches away from mine, I ran my thumb across his lips, they were as soft as his skin, I pushed the covers out of the way and pressed my lips against his.

He melted when I kissed him, he was shocked at first but this didn't seem to be the first time he kissed a guy, he closed his eyes and kissed me back probably without thinking or out of habit, I was going to explore his mouth but then a spike haired boy around the same age walked in and didn't look happy about me kissing the blonde, I broke the kiss and let him fall to the ground, the sliver haired man had to grab the back of his shirt, he was pissed, I could tell, I looked at the blonde he was in a daze, I looked at the spiky haired boy, then raised a eyebrow, something about him seemed familiar but I couldn't place it, i looked at the head beads, I blinked, itachi had one like those but with a slash though it, so this is the place itachi grow up.

That blonde haired boy I learned the name was naruto, came by to see me everyday, he never talked just stared at me for a distance, finally I looked over at him, then spoke "why are you here everyday?" he looked away, I smiled "I don't remember when it started but all I know was that when I woke up here, I started wondering why I was still alive because after having the what seems like life I had, you don't have something to look forward to, I thought that when it ended I would be dead" he frowned then walked over, I grabbed his arm when he got close enough he laid across my lap, I started messing with his hair "I haven't seen what my face looks like, I haven't even touched my hair or my face, hey naruto do I really have pretty eyes?" he sat up, I kept messing with his hair, he nodded then reached up and messed with my hair "but your hair is a mess but it makes you look cool and mysterious" just then the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was in the arms I learned the guys name was sasuke, I sighed and laid down, sasuke narrowed his eyes, I looked away, naruto looked at him "sasuke, he was finally talking" sasuke just took him out of the room.

Naruto didn't come back after that, neither did sasuke, the only one that visited was the nurses, then one day when I was laying in bed, I froze when I felt a familiar stare, I turned on my side, just then my face was grabbed "so you ended up here of all places, how are you healing?" my eyes quivered "itachi" I heard kisame's voice "oh the little brat appears again" itachi blocked my view of kisame, then squeezed my face "answer my question?" my eyes quivered again "they are getting better but they haven't disappeared yet they aren't even close" he let go of my face and was about to leave when I grabbed his coat, he looked at me "you want something don't you?" I looked away "no never mind" kisame, left the room, itachi sat on the bed "no one has played with you have they" he brushed my cheek, I blushed and my eyes quivered "itachi, don't say that" he smiled and pressed his lips against mine, I kissed him back.

I laid there my face almost red, itachi leaned over and whisperd in my ear "I have hardly done anything and your face is this red, your body is so sensitive" I looked back at him "but you have ah" he started to stroke me again, I tightened my grip on the sheet, then after a minute I came, I was about to fall on the bed, but I was sat up and turned around, itachi showed me his member, I looked away, he sighed "i could just put it in, but that would hurt since your not prepared" i was about to turn around when he stuck two fingers in my mouth, I sucked on them, then he took them out of my mouth, I grabbed his member and licked the sides then the tip, then put it in my mouth, I muffled a noise when itachi stuck those two fingers in my entrance, I started moving my head back and forth.

After itachi came in my mouth, he turned me around and stuck three fingers in my entrance, I bit down on my lower lip, then breathed hard, itachi pulled out his fingers then sat me up, then laid down, my eyes quivered, then I grabbed itachi's member and slowly slid it inside me, itachi grabbed my hips and pushed me all the way down "ah itachi no, that hurts ah" he just stared at me, I looked away and started moving up and down, he grabbed my face and made me look at him "have they give you a name?" my eyes quivered "ah not yet" he leaned over and whispered in my ear "shiro" I froze, that name sounded so familiar, itachi messed with my hair "that name fits you so well, your hair is a grayish-white, but your tips make no sense" I shivered as his member throbbed inside me, he looked down "oh right neither of us are done here" I gasped as he started stroking me then turned me over, I looked at him "please be gentle" he then started moving in and out.

I laid there, my body feeling heavy, itachi was gone, he disappeared when I was sleeping, when the nurse walked in, she froze and dropped her clipboard, I was standing up with the covers my lower part, looking at my back then at my front, itachi didn't leave any marks but he did leave me with something to think about, I sat down on the bed, and looked at a piece of my hair, I blinked my hair was a white-grayish, but the end tips looked stained redish-purple, I looked over at the nurse then sighed and looked away, this was trouble.

I sat there in the bed getting checked I wouldn't let them near the bottom half of my body but I was still dirty, a pink haired girl came in and blinked when she came in "oh umm I should probably come back" I shook my head, she looked behind her "sensei you sure that we will be able to get something out of him" I heard the sliver haired man's voice "before naruto left to train he said that he was able to get a few words out of him, but it was mostly having to do with his eyes and hair" I looked up when he said naruto's name, the pink haired girl looked up at the slivered haired man "I think we found something to talk about" the pinked haired girl walked over and sat down next to me "naruto is out training right now, he won't be back for awhile but I will be sure to tell him that you want to see him" I looked down at the sheets "naruto's eyes are so full of life, they look so innocent, I wish my eyes were like that, I wonder if my eyes use to look like that" the pink haired look at me "what exactly happen to you?" I let out a shallow laugh then a fake smile "like I remember I don't even remember what my life was like before it" the pink hair got up and walked over to the sliver haired man then whispered to each other then left.

Naruto peeked in, I was pretending to sleep, I hadn't slept that much, he walked over and crawled onto the bed, I smiled and hugged him, he hugged my back, he sat next to me, my head on his shoulder, he looked at me "how did your body get that damaged?" I snuggled with him something I wasn't able to that with sasori "no day light, only bathing and eating when I got hungry or got to sticky, it was getting to the point that I was close to death because my body had taken so much damage, if I took anymore damage my body would of shut down and possible died" he grabbed my face "but your better now right?" I nodded and rubbed my head against his hand "yeah i just dodged death" naruto smiled "that's good" he looked over at the door then looked away.

I blinked then squeezed his arm "hey naruto what color are my eyes?" he looked into my eyes and started swaying, then shook his head then looked away "they are a light purple" i looked down, then squeezed his arm alittle tighter "I want out of here, im fine now, naruto can you get me out of here?" he looked away "umm that's not up to me" I sighed and looked up at him "but im fine now, I don't need to be here anymore" he didn't look at me, I frowned then let go of his arm and was about to get out of bed when naruto wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, I leaned against him, he rested his head on mine "what is your name?" I put a hand on one of his arms "shiro, naruto you are partly confused aren't you?" he nodded, I shook my head everyone in that group refused to look me directly in the eye, expect for itachi he was never effected by my eyes, I don't really know why but if someone looked in my eyes they either got this blank look in their eyes or they fainted and didn't wake up for awhile when they did, they were in a daze and it took them awhile to snap out of it, but naruto looked away in time so that neither happen.

We sat there for awhile, then the sliver haired man walked in and picked naruto up who was in a daze now, naruto wrapped his arms around his neck, I frowned and looked away, he looked at naruto who had rested his head on him, the sliver haired man looked at me "I see you have become attached to him, or is it something else?" I stood up and grabbed naruto's face then kissed his lips, he blushed, I slid my tongue into his mouth, he blushed hard, I explored his mouth, after awhile he kissed me back and battled with my tongue, I smiled and didn't let go of his face, even when I heard the door open, I broke the kiss when a kunai came at my head, I caught it and brushed naruto's cheek, then sat back down, I looked at my hand, it was bleeding, I just stared at it as the sliver haired man took naruto away.

I hid the kunai from the nurses but when they saw my hand they almost freaked, so I was stuck in here, I looked at my hand, I didn't see the person that throw it at me but who ever throw it at me wasn't happy about something, I got out of bed and grabbed the kunai, then hid it, I walked over to the door and opened it, the hallway was empty, I walked down the hallway, keeping the kunai at the ready, but I didn't bump into anyone.

I got out of the village not easy I had to steal clothes but I was fine with it because I didn't want to stay there because I was turning into someone I didn't want to be, also naruto was taken so I shouldn't of been picking on him, I swung the kunai back and forth sometimes hitting my wrist, I watched as the blood ran down my wrist, I didn't look up when the kunai stopped swing "you not happy with me being gone" my arm was lifted and the puppet sasori moved around in, crawled in front of me "do you really want to die that badly boy?" I looked away "i should of just let my body shut down, I shouldn't of let itachi help me out, I have nothing left, I found someone else I liked but he was taken and im not sane enough to live in that village, I will just be stuck in that hospital for the rest of my life, its more of a prison then that bedroom was, I liked that bedroom better for some reason" I was picked up in someone's arms then take away.

I sat next to sasori, he was messing with a puppet, my arm was bandaged, I looked at him "you never answered my question" he didn't look at me or stop working "it wasn't a question worth answering, but I can't let you die, because your power is useful, also you were right that brat is a better listener and is more obedient then you were" I smiled then looked at my arm "that boy I met, he said I had pretty eyes but they were empty it looked like I was already dead" he glanced over at me "your eyes were already close to that when I picked you up" I laid my head on my knees "hey sasori, am I dead?" he kept working on his puppet "your almost there, if you keep this up you will ended up dead and as a puppet" I moved my fingers, deidara came into the cave "danna, why are we keeping him around?" I looked over, then looked down "im just a puppet, don't worry about anything, deidara" I looked at the ceiling of the cave, I wonder what this feeling was in my chest, it was sort of painful, i wasn't going to ask sasori about it because I knew I wasn't going to get a answer.

I got up and walked over to the entrance and look at the sky, sasori looked over "seems you have gotten use to the sun" I looked over at him "my eyes were forced to get use to it because those damn nurses wouldn't leave them closed" deidara looked at me "so where did you go after itachi dumb you in that forest?" I sat down and sighed "konoha of all places, I met probably a whole squad while I was there" sasori stopped "did you tell them anything?" I shook my head "I told them I couldn't remember a thing" just then I was pulled back and onto something hard, I looked at my hand "that blonde haired boy, was my target because he interested me, but he already had someone that had a short temper, so I gave up on him and left" a hand was put on my head "that was probably for the best, I can't have you dead yet" deidara looked at me, I just kept staring at my hand and arm, trying to ignore the pain in my chest.

Sasori told me to leave for awhile, so I was sitting by a tree near the cave, I was messing with a small puppet that sasori had no use for, I picked up my kunai and throw it at a tree "I see you" the sliver haired man landed in front of me then knelt in front of me "you were seen talking with a akatsuki member then were seen leaving with two of them, can you explain that?" I set the puppet down then leaned over and grabbed his face, then smiled, he was looking into my eyes "I have no idea what your talking about" when he fell to the ground, I picked up the puppet and stood up "you might be older then me but your dummer then me, because I don't exist" I then walked away.

I sat there next to sasori who was working on his puppet again, I looked up when I was poked, deidara sat next to me "hey boy, what is with you? You hardly talk" I looked at sasori then rested my head on my knees "what is there to talk about?" deidara looked at sasori "danna you sure he isn't a puppet already?" sasori looked at us "im starting to wonder that myself but then again, he is almost a empty shell" deidara looked at me then poked me again "danna can I play with him?" sasori stopped "you touch him, you will pay a price" deidara sighed "fine but what is this power that is so interesting?" sasori grabbed my face, my eyes quivered, he squeezed my face "if you look straight into his eyes you will either faint or get this blank look in your eyes, and then go into a daze, when you snap out of that daze you will have no idea what happen before you went into that state" I was about to look away but sasori let go of my face and wrapped a arm around me "he is useful because of his age and the way he looks, also that power can't be turned off so he can't escape if he wanted to because there is nowhere for him to go" I didn't lean against him even though I wanted to.

I was holding deidara's hand because my mind was starting to slowly slip into insanity, so sasori was making sure that I still knew that I was alive and was making sure I didn't kill myself, I looked at the ground, deidara looked at me "hey kid, you still with us?" I looked at him then nodded, deidara looked at sasori "danna, you sure he is going to be okay?" sasori looked at me "hey kid, you have somewhere else you want to be?" I looked over at him "like you said I have no where to go, just letting what's lift of my mind wonder" sasori looked at deidara "see nothing to worry about and if his mind breaks, I will carry him or leave him to konoha so that they can take care of him" I looked at him, then looked at the ground.

I was sitting next to sasori looking at the puppet, I frowned because for some reason naruto came to my head, sasori grabbed my face and made me look at him "what is going on in that head of yours?" I looked away "I don't know why but that blonde haired boy came to mind" sasori turned me around and put my arm behind my back, I looked at him he twisted my arm, I bit my lip, sasori pulled me close "I warned you about thinking about other people" I looked down "yeah but you have deidara why do you still have that rule over me?" he twisted my arm more "but your still a puppet so nothing has changed" I dropped the puppet then nodded showing that I understood.

It hurt to move the arm that sasori had twisted, I couldn't move my fingers without it hurting, I was sitting outside of the cave because sasori had told me to leave, I messed with the puppet with one hand, naruto came to my head again, I squeezed the puppet "why can't I get him out of my head?" I looked at the sky "did that he have that much of impack on me?" something about naruto interested me, but I still couldn't figure out what it was, I set the puppet in my lap and rubbed my eyes, I was getting tired, I leaned my head against the cave, I was about to fall asleep when I heard sasori's voice "hey you can come back in" I tired to get up but I fell back down, he sighed and picked me up.

I had fallen asleep in sasori's arms, so I when I woke up I bit down on my lip because I was looking at a ceiling, I turned on my side and a pain shot throw my body I turn on my other side, then sighed, I looked over when the door opened, I closed my eyes when I saw naruto stumble in, I heard naruto's voice "he looks worse, is he okay?" I opened my eyes, to see naruto standing next to the bed, I sat up and looked at him, then looked away my eyes quivering, I heard the door close then naruto's voice as something touched one of my arms "your arms are a mess" I didn't look at him, he sat on the bed "what happen to your arms?" I opened my mouth but then closed it again, I just sat there looking at the sheets.

my eyes widened when I was pulled into a hug, I rested my head on him, he hugged me tighter "shiro please can you at least tell me what happen to your arm?" I looked down at it when he released the hug "I pissed off the wrong person, also I wanted to die" he squeezed my arms "wait you were going to kill yourself? Was being kidnapped that bad?" I blinked "kidnapped?" he nodded "when I woke up, you were gone and kakashi told me that you disappeared after a kunai was thrown at him and that you were nowhere to be found" I blinked was this guy a idiot "naruto that kunai was thrown at me because I was kissing you and you were kissing me back" he blushed then turned around, I sighed.

Naruto turned around and grabbed my hand "so you weren't kidnapped?" I twitched "no I wasn't I left on my own" he looked at my hand, then he pulled it up to his mouth and kissed it, I looked at him "naruto what's the matter?" he put a hand on my face and pulled it close to his, my eyes quivered "n-naruto" he pressed his lips against mine and then slid his tongue into my mouth I blushed hard, he pushed me down onto the bed, I looked at him "n-naruto what are you ah" he was messing with my buds, he took off my shirt and then started sucking one of my buds, I started to breath hard, he turned me over, then slid my pants off then slid off my underwear, I looked at him my eyes quivering, he stopped and just sat there, I turned around and threw the pants along with the underwear onto the ground.

He looked at me, I put a hand up to my mouth then looked away, I blushed hard and gasped when naruto started to stroke me, I reached over and unzipped his jacket then slid it down his shoulders he threw it on the ground, he took off his shirt and threw it on the ground, then turned me around and started to stroke me again, I gripped the bed sheets, when I looked back at him he grabbed my face and kissed me, he slid his tongue into my mouth, my body fell weak and my mind went blank, he undid his pants and took them off then took off his underwear, I leaned over and grabbed his member, he blushed, I licked the tip then the sides then slid it into my mouth, he put a hand on my head I started moving my head back and froth, naruto came in my mouth after a couple of minutes, I took it out of my mouth and sat up, I looked away wiping my mouth, he grabbed my face and kissed me again.

He turned me around and leaned across the whispered in my ear "shiro I can't hold back anymore" I gripped the bed sheets "be gentle" I gripped the sheets hard as he slid his member into my entrance, I blinked it didn't hurt or feel werid like it did when sasori and itachi had done this to me, I looked at naruto, I had almost forgot that he was around my age so his member wasn't a big as theirs, naruto grabbed my hips and started moving back and forth, my face turn red when I came back to reality, without even trying naruto had found a sweet spot.

I sat there my arms around naruto's neck "you sure sasuke won't mind this?" naruto looked away "sasuke does this to me all the time but sometimes worse so I think its fine to switch it up alittle" I looked away "maybe we should stop" he pushed me down so that his member was inside me again, I gasped then felt goosebumps all over my body, I shivered and sat there on naruto's lap with his member throbbing inside me, naruto started moving me up and down, he then pressed his lips against mine, I guess he was going to worry about sasuke later.

We laid there naruto asleep with a arm around me, it felt different because unlike sasori naruto's body was warm and soft, also he was gentle with my body I wasn't use to that so I guess that was the only part that was actually bugging me, I looked out the window, I felt naruto shift and sit up, I looked at him, he looked at me and smiled, I looked away putting a finger to my mouth, he pulled my finger away and made me smile, he helped me sit up then I rested my head on him, he was looking at my arm, I looked at it "I forgot about those" my bandage had come loose probably during, he started unwarping it and stopped when he saw the slashes in my arm, he got this look in his eyes.

I put my arm behind my back, he grabbed my arm and looked them over "shiro those are serious cuts" I looked away, he grabbed my face "why would you do something like that?" my eye quivered and I felt something wet also warm go down my face, naruto let go of my face and hugged me, he messed with my hair "just promise that you won't do it again, you have me so please don't cut yourself ever again" I rested my head on his chest enough though I felt like that wasn't his first time saying that.


End file.
